<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raven by Mlep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057841">Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep'>Mlep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>He's a locker boi, Horny Dwight, IDK how to tag this tbh, Jakes trying, M/M, and its working, but they're both horny, neither of them know what their doing, nothing happens, or more accurately a closet boi, sexual themes I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Raven was a quiet observer of the survivors and the current romantic interest of the self-proclaimed leader of the tormented souls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again I'm an asshole who doesn't think about others I'm late ik I'm working on it. Beta'd bc they still put up with my bs for some reason.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwight didn’t quite know what was wrong with him, what sane person gets off on being chased by a bird guy trying to kill you? </p>
<p>I’m currently hiding in a locker trying to will my hard-on to go away so I could help my friends, but it didn’t look like it wanted to go away anytime soon. I could hear the cawing of the killer’s ravens hovering about their master, waiting for the call to kill. Besides the birds of death, the lithe killer used a small dagger to down survivors. Everything about the killer was elegant, from his black, cyberpunk-ish, fashion to how he killed people. If he was to kill you by his hand, he always did it quickly, grabbing your head and smashing it into his knife. The birds would tear apart the body for a moment, taking their fill before swiftly returning to their master in hopes of receiving another reward. </p>
<p>I take the silence outside of the locker as an opportunity to regain my heated breathing and mentally prepare myself for the rest of the trial. But how could I just ignore the hot guy just waltzing around trying to chase me down? Maybe that was it, maybe I was attracted to him because he was the first person to ever want me, even if it was just to sacrifice me to her majesty. I’m ripped from my aroused thoughts and back into reality as Claudette’s scream rips through the fog. An aroused chill runs down my spine before I quickly take back my thoughts.</p>
<p>‘Why am I getting aroused by listening to my friends’ screams?!’ I think, panicked. I’m supposed to be their leader, I’m supposed to be protecting them! Not getting aroused by their agonized screams!</p>
<p>*‘So go protect them, use your body as a shield’* a voice whispers in the back of my head. Suddenly the locker I am hidden in becomes far too hot and stuffy for my liking and I am flying out of it at Mach speeds. </p>
<p>I hear Claudette give one last scream of terror before I can physically feel the Entity consume her. I try counting how many of us are left, but can’t seem to even remember where I am. I try peering into the fog in an attempt to see some indicator as to what trial ground I am in, but can’t see past my fogging glasses. Heck, I can’t even remember how many generators have been completed, or how long the trial has been going on for, or… or anything. All I knew was that I was in a trial with a killer, an extremely sexy killer. </p>
<p>The haunting caws of ravens in the distance had me on the run again, not trusting myself to take cover in a locker again. ‘Oh, I am fucked’ too bad I’m not literally, the horny side of my brain provided unhelpfully. I take cover by a propped pallet in an attempt to catch my breath and listen for approaching danger. In this realm we have an extra sense, one that when the killer is near, our hearts beat faster and louder, however in the case of the Huntress and the Raven that doesn’t hold true. The only indicator that they were near was in the form of humming or the forlorn cries of ravens in the distance. <br/>I am thankful to be greeted with silence, and doubly so when I hear a generator come to life and the exit gates powering on nearby. So I’m not the last one here, that’s good to know… that was until I heard Laurie’s blood-curdling scream. Damnit, No One Escapes Death, I need to find the totem before I can go in for the save, that is if she isn’t already ready to be sacrificed. </p>
<p>Another scream, but unfortunately for me, it’s also her last as the Entity consumes her.</p>
<p>I shuddered, there had to be another of my teammates out there, right? I started hyperventilating as I began making my way to one of the gates. ‘Just need to get out of here, then I can jack off to the sexy killer in peace.’</p>
<p>*’Or you could just run to him~’* the voice is back and even more tempting than it was before, causing me to stumble into the side of the killer-shack with a loud thump. Oh no. I scramble up and into the shack, but before I can enter the locker, the sound of the hatch opening just on the other side of the structure makes me hesitate. I stand with the locker door open before quickly making up my mind.</p>
<p>I hide, like I have all my life… in the closet. </p>
<p>I can feel my face heat up in shame as the cawing of the Raven’s pets as he approaches. Why couldn’t I be brave like Laurie or Bill? I was already there, sure I might have gotten spotted but at least I would be out of there. No, instead I decided to turn to my cowardly ways and hide like I always do. There was no way he was going to let me out anyway, right? I could hear the sound of the birds’ wings beating and their cries just outside of the shack as their master lead them around and through the structure looking for me. Maybe he hadn’t seen the hatch? </p>
<p>*Slam* </p>
<p>Nope, definitely saw it. Damn, if only I could keep my hormones in check. I was never this sexually active before entering this realm so why is this happening to me now? Is it the impending doom? The constant being chased and sacrificed? Or maybe it’s because I have no responsibility, no job, no need to pay bills, no nothing, Just time to myself… and my horny imagination. I sigh quietly in defeat, face flushed as I let my head drop against the back of the locker. </p>
<p>How many mistakes is this now? Not sure somewhere between thirteen and sixty-nine if I had to guess.</p>
<p>MY action is quickly rewarded with not only a small knot on the back of my head but a loud thump, reverberating throughout not only the locker-closet I had put myself in but also the entire killer-shack. Well, at least it was over. I was going to get pulled out of said locker, thrown onto an extremely well-toned shoulder, before being tossed carelessly onto a meathook for consumption. </p>
<p>*’Not the kind you had hoped for’* and yet, despite my inevitable demise, my mind would not cease to provide me with arousing thoughts. </p>
<p>I could hear the creak of floorboards as the killer drew near, and when he finally rips open my door. I don’t even scream, I’m far too defeated to do so. He pauses for a moment, probably not expecting the most cowardly of all the survivors not to scream upon being found. His hood and heavy scarf obscure most of his face and yet I am still able to see his eyes through the shadows. Where they drift, however, does cause me to cry out, quickly going to cover my modesty with the hem of my shirt. I gasp as the dagger is planted into the wood next to my head causing me to jerk back and inadvertently into the back wall of the locker. But instead of being grabbed out, as per usual, the Raven leans in close. </p>
<p>“Oh, so little Dwight does get off on this kind of stuff, huh?” Holy shit, even his voice was hot. </p>
<p>My voice betrays me as I let out a little whine at his comment. Killers don’t talk as far as we knew, and if they did, it was never directed towards us. But what shocked me the most was probably the fact that he knew my name. While my mind was busy wandering, his free hand had decided to get a firm hold of my shirt collar before pulling me out of my hiding place and onto my knees with one firm tug. </p>
<p>“Honestly, I wish we had more time together, you’re kinda cute. But the Entity is hungry and she hasn’t even gotten a taste of you yet,” cute? CUTE?!? Holy shit he called me cute. He wanted to spend more time with me too. Oh my gosh, why couldn’t he be a survivor?!? He was perfect!</p>
<p>“You know what?” I am once again snapped out of my horny thoughts as I direct my attention upon the man of my interest, “I don’t really want her to have you, but I can’t just let you go back to your friends like that…” </p>
<p>He kneels down tipping my chin up with the pointed end of his blade.</p>
<p>“No hard feelings, right?” With that, he grabs my neck forcing me onto my back before planting his dagger into my chest. The birds cry out in triumph, but before they can swoop down to devour my dying form he puts a hand up stopping their descent. </p>
<p>As I can feel the Entity pulling me out of trail I hear a faint whisper, “The name’s Jake, by the way. Remember it, you’ll be screaming it later~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>